


Secret Santa

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year in the office!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): we had an office secret santa and both bought presents for each other AU with any ship that you choose!

It was a thing that everyone in the office got in on, even if you didn’t celebrate Christmas. Everyone pulled a name out of a Christmas stocking and participated in the Secret Santa just for a little bit of fun at the end of the year.

Donut opened the neatly wrapped gift carefully. Whomever had wrapped it had skills that almost rivaled his own! The corners and folds were impeccable and they’d even added a  ribbon. Donut had taken a photo of it before unwrapping because it was just so nice.

He couldn’t help the small gasp of glee when he’d peeled back the paper. It was perfect! He had been looking for a new diary for the longest time but hadn’t managed to find one he’d liked yet. This one had a plain, almost brown-paper like cover, with a little sticky note on it that said “draw on me! :)”. There was a small packet of coloured pens as well and Donut couldn’t wait to go home to decorate it! He wondered who it was that had got him such a perfect gift and wished he could thank them for it. Donut set the diary aside for the day and continued with his work, thinking of everyone in the office and who it could be that had been his Secret Santa.

Doc had been in the middle of something when ‘Santa’ had come around and given out presents, so he had the gift sitting on his desk all day. For a time he’d forget t was there but it would bring a smile to his face whenever he noticed it again. Finally, at the end of the day, he had a chance to open it the beautifully (if perhaps extravagantly) wrapped gift.

“Ooh!” He exclaimed once he’d taken the gift out of the bag and torn off the paper. “A new relaxation CD!” It looked like something that someone had put together, which gave it a more personal touch. He peered inside he gift bag to check he hadn’t forgot anything and found two bath bombs sitting in the bottom of it. “Guess who is going to have a super relaxing weekend,” Doc grinned to himself. “I wonder if Donut liked my present…”

It was Doc’s greatest secret: he had a big, big crush on the cute guy who worked down on level two.  He was super friendly and personable and always went out of his way to say hello and be nice to everyone. Doc hadn’t had the chance to speak to him too often, but whenever they did, Doc was walking on cloud nine for the rest of the day. It had taken weeks to find the perfect present for Donut. He’d asked around the office for ideas but no one really had anything helpful except for Grif, one of the I.T guys on level four. He’d said something about Donut keeping a journal in passing one day. At the time, Doc hadn’t thought anything of it, but he’d been browsing the stores one day when he’d passed them by and it had helped him recall the conversation. Doc had bought the diary then and there.

Doc had double checked that everything was completed for the day and did a sweep of the office to make sure that no one was staying back later than they should be before heading out. He was contemplating what to get for dinner when the elevator doors opened to the lobby and he stepped out only to find Donut sitting there.

“Hey, Frank right? From up on level seven in research?”

Doc wrapped a purple scarf around his neck. “Yeah. Most people call me Doc though.”

“Um…” Donut glanced away as though he were unsure of what he wanted to say.

“You’re Donut, right?”

“Uh, yeah! From level two.”  
“What’s up?” Doc asked. He couldn’t help himself. He was the type of person who wanted to help out right away if anything was wrong.

“Oh, um, I’d heard that you were the one that was my Secret Santa… is…is that true?”

Now it was Doc’s turn to glance away.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No! It’s perfect!” Donut exclaimed. “I mean, I really like the gift you got me.”

It was then that something, somehow clicked. “…were you my Secret Santa too?”

Donut’s cheeks turned pink. “Uh…not at first but…I really wanted it to be you, so I swapped with someone from level one.”

Doc smiled. “I really like it. I’m super excited to listen to the CD you made me.”

The smile that graced Donut’s features was brilliant. “I really hope you like it! Um, maybe one day after work we could go and get coffee or something? You could tell me what you think of the CD and I can show you how I decorated the cover of my diary? If you’d be interested I mean…”

“I’d really like that,” Doc said as he zipped up his coat. “I’m walking to the train station…if you’re headed that way, did you want to talk together?”

“Sure!”

Neither were entirely certain who had started it, but at some point along the way to the station, their gloved hands had managed to find one another.


End file.
